Heaven
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Lightning was never the king of the world, nor was he Superman himself. But to Anne Maria, she finally found something in him that isn't too far away. Based on the song "Heaven" by Warrant. Very fluffy in the end!


**"Heaven"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the Total Drama series. Or the song by Warrant. Enough said. Oh, and Total Drama never happened.**

* * *

><p>Lightning, the cocky-yet-arrogant athlete was always proud of his accomplishments. #1, which was emblazoned on his chest definitely said it all about his character. Those muscles of his that he always displayed to the "ladies" as he definitely put it. And the way that he became exceptionally talented all around the football field. Not to mention, that all the hard work that he'd spent in the football field definitely paid off big. But what Lightning could never get in a whole entire lifetime, was someone who can actually love him for who he is.<p>

Anne Maria was just the typical Jersey Girl who had just rushed too much on love. She was in a relationship with Vito at the time. She had always gotten expensive gifts, the most priceless diamonds that a girl could ever find in a lifetime, and having to ride inside Vito's fiery-red Ferrari. Not to mention, that he always treated her to very special dinners and treated her to a nice quiet dance all alone. She had finally lived the better life until a ponytailed red-head took him away from Anne Maria herself. Vito had proved to be Mike, who had suffered from a disorder known as Multiple Personality Disorder, and Zoey was the "ponytailed red-head" that caused Anne Maria to become very lonely. It just happened to be fact that Zoey ended up hurting as well because of Anne Maria's relationship towards "Vito" or Mike as Zoey calls him.

Now both Anne Maria and Lightning ended up being the loneliness of the lonely. Just like two lonely souls just drifting in the middle of nowhere. But then, fate had stepped in at the sudden moment. Like a moment of enlightenment.

It all happened when Anne Maria had become so depressed as she still hadn't gotten over her breakup with Vito. Laying her arms just dead on the bench, she just decided to just skip a day of school as she just wasn't feeling her best just to go there. Vito had always picked her up every day of the morning because he had Anne Maria as her girlfriend, but now since they weren't together anymore, her depression had made her feel a whole lot worse and now no one had the audacity to get her a ride. The reason why she couldn't ride her own car was the fact that it had broken down automatically. She would have likely walked to school herself but it was just too far away from her house.

As she let out a sigh, someone finally snapped her out of her depression so heavenly.

"Hey Anne Maria, you need a ride?"

When she heard that voice coming through somewhere, she'd had looked up to a dark purple Thunderbird with a thunderbolt hood ornament as she soon noticed the person behind the wheel.

"Lightning? Wow, that's a really nice car you got there..." Anne Maria spoke to him like she was really impressed. This was usually weird to her most of the time...how did he even know where Anne Maria lived? Basically it was the fact that she'd always hang out with friends outside her house all the time. Her house was a little black and white and faded, and it looked pretty worn from the outside, when in reality, it was really nice and comfortable inside.

"Thanks. The rest of the ladies are all dying to be inside this monster of a Thunderbird! Sha-Lightning!" he said, being cocky as he always was, Only to have Anne Maria laugh as his elbow hit the car-horn as he was flexing. It was little embarrassing for Lightning though. "Sorry about that. Hop in! I'll give you a ride."

"You would do that for me, ohhh, thanks Lightning! I don't know what I would have done without you..." Anne Maria replied as she hugged him tenderly. The hug made Lightning blush like the entire sun. Luckily for him, Anne Maria never saw him in this kinda state. She immediately hopped in and left for school.

On their way, Anne Maria and Lightning soon traded bits of stories and laughed through and through.

The cloudy moon was soon covered by a factory that blew calm smoke in this peaceful city.

"You see that factory right over there? My dad usually works his butt off night and day." Lightning said as he pointed at a factory that developed trains in the quiet part of the city. It felt so smoky that if you actually saw the sun from here, it almost looks like an eclipse in smoke form. The entire factory alongside the smoke became silhouetted in the back, creating a eclipse-like landscape in the city. Too Anne Maria, this felt a little dirty, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

"You kidding? My uncle works there! Weird coincidence, huh?" Anne Maria spoke right back to him, surprised.

"No kidding! I think you and me have definitely lot of common, huh. Somehow, when my dad is thinking of retiring at what he does, he's gonna be proud of us. I mean, sure the memories may be gray, but they're definitely gonna come back, I'll tell you that..." Lightning spoke right at her as he focused on the road at the same time.

Anne Maria felt so relieved and felt so happy that someone with a caliber like Lightning would so something so thoughtful and nice for her. It was almost he was just her hero or something else at this pretty little girl that was herself. Even though she was all-woman.

This sudden interaction continued on when Lightning had his football practice before the end of school. It was just hard work that Lightning had endured. He had become the running back of their local high school, but what he never really knew...was that Anne Maria and the rest of her friends had hung out on the spectator seats taking a look at the action. You know, it was just the same old same old...to check out hot football guys.

A moment in which Lightning would have remember out of this was the fact that he ran a good 70 yards before he was tackled gently by one of his own men. A linebacker if you will.

"All right, nice impressive run, Lightning! With that tactic, we'll be sure for a victory against Buffalo High this week." The coach said right to Lightning as he soon got back up on his two feet. As he did however, he was soon cut off by the sight of Anne Maria herself.

Lightning couldn't believe it. Anne Maria just had that sparkle in her eyes. That romantic sight of her eyes that made Lightning's heart just boom a beat if he just looked at them up close. The way her gorgeous pouffe just moved in the wind and the way that inside her eyes there became a color deep inside them, just like blue suburban skies, even though she mostly had black eyes. But Lightning never cared one bit on what was really important. It just felt like swooning love.

"Lightning, less daydreaming and more practicing, soldier!" The coach said at Lightning, therefore snapping him out of his daydream towards the pretty yet beautiful Jersey girl.

"Got it, sir." Lightning said right back to the coach as he never forgot the sight of Anne Maria leave his thoughts one bit.

What the Jersey girl never knew in her life was that Lightning had been so captivated by her. It was like he had this little puppy-dog crush on Anne Maria that had never seemed to go away. Ever since that ride all the way to school had Lightning never been so comfortable in his life. Sure outside, he just felt as cocky as ever, but on the inside...a sweet, caring version of him was about to break out of his shell.

Lightning would always go to bed late at night and dream about the very same girl who had now haunted his dreams every night and every day. Sometimes, he would dream about her sleeping and cuddling together, feeling each other's warmth. The way that Lightning would wrap his strong, loving arms all around Anne Maria and always feel her breathe right near him softly and gently. It would be so passionate and yet so heart-warming. Somehow, it just hit the strong cocky athlete...

...he desperately needed her in his life. And he was sure that Anne Maria desperately needed him so badly.

So in the middle of the night, Lightning took off on his kickin' BMX bike and traveled head and toe all the way to Anne Maria's house. Luckily for him, no blood-thirsty dogs seemed to inhabit this area or else he would have been destroyed by the snap of the finger. Just the lights going out along the boulevard. He was really rushing hard on his bike as the new future memories of her and Lightning now seemed to be rushing back at him. He's had finally arrived and just decided to sneak out from the back. Lightning's heart just beat furiously like a street car going out of control, just anticipating to crash. The ride had just been pretty hard on him.

Lightning had finally noticed the red light lighting somewhere among the upper deck. With terrific eagle eye vision, it just happened to be Anne Maria's bedroom. He quietly got the ladder which came out of a shelf somewhere and just aimed it on the edge of her window. With every step he climbed, he just gulped not having the urge to look down even one bit. His heart didn't want him to quit right now.

As Lightning finally made it to the top, he saw Anne Maria sleeping peacefully in her own quiet bed, with no one to disturb her. Lightning gently tapped on the glass which finally woke the beautiful Jersey girl of her sleep.

"Lightning?" she spoke right at him just getting up from her bed. She had approached the window, therefore opening it as Lightning had a little bit of trouble just getting in. Anne Maria soon helped him get inside, but to amusement, Lightning almost fell flat on his face. She then whispered at him. "Lightning, what are you doing here? It;s the middle of the night!"

"I know, but just hear me out...I heard what happened between you, Mike, and Zoey. And before you say anything, Anne Maria. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that it didn't work out between you and Vito. I just feel so bad for you that you have to go through this..." Lightning said to her as she gently touched her shoulders.

"Lightning, I don't-" Anne Maria replied, but was soon cut off by him again.

"I'm not done yet. To be honest, that's not the only reason why I showed up. The reason why I did was I just couldn't stop thinking about you in my sleep. Every time I dose off, I just think of your pretty face up close. I just couldn't breathe or speak with you being close to me, but I don't care. Because you steal my breath away every time you walk by..." Lightning said so desperately to her.

"But I-" she spoke again as he once again cut her off.

"Look...I didn't know what to do without seeing you so heartbroken. But the truth is, I would never give up on you finding someone who would care about you truthfully. In my heart, I have been so lonely all my life, and I was wondering if I could be the one that would make you truly happy and give you a life that we can both spend together. Anne Maria, the real reason I came here...was to tell you...

...

...I love you..." Lightning spoke gently right to her face in a understanding mood as Anne Maria was just caught breathless by his response. Never had three little words of his had touched her heart just like that.

Anne Maria would have likely to say something to come out of her mouth, but Lightning soon cut her off with a passionate kiss. The way that his lips just molded together with hers. Her eyes soon bulged at this pressure, not even thinking about what just happened. I mean, the kiss had overpowered her so strongly before. It was something that she'd had experienced before, just like the kisses Vito gave her, but unlike Vito...

...Anne Maria had now swooned at the kiss, by kissing him back. This felt so good in euphoria. The way that their tongues had connected felt just so heavenly. In her heart, she truly felt like she was now in heaven. And Lightning had now become his guardian angel. But it was the guardian angel who would promise all his heart to love her no matter what happened. Both of their lips had such a tropical fruit scent, not letting each other go because of its delicious flavor that connected them so beautifully.

As they broke off the kiss...Anne Maria had now gazed upon her new flame, her new protector, and her new lover unlike anyone could have ever experienced.

"Lightning...I love you too..." she cooed softly as the newly-formed pair had kissed their lips eternally in the wings of love that surrounded them just now. It was just certain to Anne Maria that Lightning was never the king of the world, nor was he Superman himself. But she finally found something in him that isn't too far away.

And that itself...was Heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! It was really so sweet of the way I wrote this.<strong>

**P.S.: I would dedicate this story to Jani Lane, the lead singer of Warrant who died last year at the age of 47. It was just so sad to see someone so lyrically talented gone from this world. He is respected as one of the greatest lead singers in Metal history, and I just think it hurts me that the media didn't get much coverage of this. It hurts me so often, but still, he will always be part of one of the greatest hair-metal bands of the 80's and 90's.**

**Read and review like always! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
><strong>


End file.
